Her Heart
by Baxter54132
Summary: He holds the key to her heart. She would go through anything for him. Kalulu one-shot K plus for safety


I got this prompt form Ziryx. Enjoy!

This is during R2, if you in R2 yet, don't read!

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form, own code geass. I'm not cool enough to come up with Knightmare frames.

word word word word word word word word word word word word word word

Everyday brings new things, just as every night brings new darkness. School by day, terrorism by night.

This is the daily ritual of one Kouzuki Kallen. Her day starts at 7:00 am sharp. Get out of bed, brush your teeth, and off to school. The school day is a blur, 8 classes in one day with 30 minutes for lunch. As always, it is uneventful, but still racked with homework.

After school Kallen uses the rest of the afternoon to get her large stack of homework done and study for any tests. She also studies up on her tactics and new Guren adjustments. Lets just say that she is more focused on the latter of these two things.

She has dinner with her family and 'goes to bed.' 30 minutes after bed, her real day begins.

Kallen slides out of her bedroom window and thuds down onto the earthy soil of her stepmother's garden. She slides along the wall of her house, careful not to get in the sights of any of the security cameras. Once she reaches the edge of the building, she waits for three seconds and then dashes off, away from her home.

The rest of the sneaking away is quite simple. A black smart car is waiting in the front of her mansion. Kallen climbs into the front seat and nods hello to the driver. The situation calls for silence but the driver's face breaks out into a smile when he sees his new passenger.

Kaname Ohgi has always been Kallen's brother figure. Always might be pushing it. Ever since…

Well, let's not go there. The point is, Ohgi has always been there for Kallen, when she needed to be excused from school, when she was being held hostage by some stupid Britannians. It didn't matter what the situation was, Ohgi was there. Unless a boy was involved… but fortunately for Kallen, such a situation hasn't arisen yet.

Ohgi silently drives down the street, keeping his eyes peeled for the local police. The drive is quick and soon Kallen is at the Black Knights secret base.

"Thanks for the lift Ohgi." She comments as she slides out of the car.

"No problem, you know I can always get you if your step mom decides she wants to have a 'family dinner' where she makes chicken roast for the umpteenth time. I'll be there." Ohgi winks and climbs out of the car. He walks away, making sure to lock the smart car as he goes.

Kallen leaves the car as well, and heads over to her Knightmare frame. The Guren is ready to go! It appears to have been shined and is probably ready to see battle this very instant. Leaning against its leg is the one and only Zero, although Kallen knows him as Lelouch.

This is the man… that one man that she will give her life for. Not just for him, but for all of Japan! She gazes at him and can feel his intense gaze on her. He pushes off of the Guren and walks over to where she is standing.

"Are you ready?" he asks calmly.

His smooth voice flows through Kallen, reminding her once again why she goes through all of this craziness.

She nods, "Yes sir! I just have to turn the Guren on, and we'll be ready to go."

Zero nods and turns as if to walk away. "Good, don't forget this is a top secret mission. You and I leave in five minutes."

Kallen salutes and Zero walks away. She goes over to her Guren and uses the rope to climb into the cockpit.

"Q1? Do you copy?" echoes out of the speakers.

"Yes Lelouch," She says confidently, "I hear you."

"Very well, lets go."

Kallen nods, even though she knows that he can't see her.

Yes, this is the man she will risk everything for.

He commands the Black Knights, something Kallen can only dream of doing. He is a straight A student all the while.

Finally, he holds the key to her heart.

Kallen pushes down on the throttle, knowing that wherever they go, Lelouch will be with her.

Fin

word word word word word word word word word word word word word word

Not only is this short, but it's a little strange.

I'm curious on what you all think of this, so please let me know.


End file.
